1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having the optimum locking state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art comprises a wrench body, a ratchet wheel rotatably mounted in the wrench body, and a locking pawl pivotally mounted in the wrench body and engaged with the ratchet wheel. In operation, a workpiece, such as a screw member, is mounted in the ratchet wheel, so that the ratchet wheel can be used to rotate the workpiece by rotation of the wrench body.
However, only one side of the locking pawl is engaged with the ratchet wheel and the other side of the locking pawl is not in contact with the ratchet wheel, so that the locking pawl does not engage the ratchet wheel rigidly and closely. Thus, the locking pawl and the ratchet wheel do not form the optimum locking state.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,690.